LEDs are typically assembled with a lens that may control or modify the light output and viewing angle of the LED. For example, in some applications, a narrow focus of light is desired, while in other applications a more diffuse, even light output is preferable. For example, in one common use for LED lights, a sign cabinet, even light output across the surface of the sign is typically preferable over a combination of brighter and darker areas. Lenses are commonly used to control light output and viewing angle of the LED.